1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle including a starter motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a demand for mass centralization of off-road motorcycles, etc. Mass centralization is a term referring to placing heavy elements near the center of gravity of the vehicle body. It is possible, by mass centralization, to improve the maneuverability of a motorcycle, for example.
A known technique for mass centralization is to arrange the cylinder body of the engine so that the cylinder body extends upward while being inclined rearward (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-228737). With off-road motorcycles, or the like, there is recently a demand to use starter motors capable of electrically starting the engine, such that a user can more easily start the engine than kick starting. Therefore, one may consider providing a starter motor in an off-road motorcycle, or the like, including an engine in which the cylinder body extends upward while being inclined rearward.